


I Would Do Anything For You

by MalecTrash_shumdaddario



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Shadowhunters (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecTrash_shumdaddario/pseuds/MalecTrash_shumdaddario
Summary: Magnus and Alec go on a wild ride with finding a greater demon. It will test there love





	I Would Do Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic so like it

The sun can in through the window and hit Magnus's face. He turned over to a sleeping Shadowhunter who face was peaceful and had a small smile. Magnus loved to see Alec sleeping he always looked peaceful even though he dealt with so much stress when he was awake. Magnus touched his face moving strands of hair. Magnus loves running his hands through Alec's soft black hair. Felling Magnu's warm hands touching Alec's face woke him "morning," he said into the pillow. "Good morning my love," Magnus said kissing his forehead.

 "What time is it I have to get to the Institute"

"It's only 6:30. We can have breakfast in bed " Magnus said sitting on top of him.

"Only if your the breakfast," Alec said leaning in for a kiss. 

"That doesn't sound half bad"

Magnus bent down on Alec kissing him hungrily there kiss's quickly got heated. Magnus pulled away quickly when he felt Alec's hard member poking him. Magnus leaned back to see Alec's dick standing straight up. He looked at Alec and bite his lip he slowly pulled down Alec's boxers.

"It's a good thing I can fit 6 inches in my mouth," Magnus said with a smirk on his face.

Alec held on to Magnus's back and flip them over "Its to bad this is not going in your mouth. I would have loved to hear the noises you make,"

"I don't gag Alexander" 

"But you do moan," Alec said in his ear

"You going to fuck me, daddy," Magnus said biting his lip

"Yes, I going to shove all 6 inches in you fast, deep and hard.

"Well, you going to have to catch me first," Magnus said rolling from under Alec add run into the living room.

"That pesky warlock," Alec said while getting up to catch him.

  Magnus was hiding in the closet he could see Alec feet walking by the door. Alec looked around and didn't see Magnus he's hiding he thought to himself. He looked around and then his eyes stopped at the closet door he came from the back so Magnus couldn't see his feet. He stepped closer to the door and quickly opened it. He put his arms out to stop Magnus from running he wrapped his arms around Magnus. Magnus put his hand on the Shadowhunters chest "Looks like you catch me, daddy. what are you going to do to me," Magnus said kissing Alec's chest? Alec bent down to Magnus' ear "turn round and, find out" Alec said biting Magnus' ear. Magnus turned around and pressed his hands on the closet door. Alec pulled down his boxers and spread Magnus checks apart the warlock moaned. Alec put one finger in his mouth and suck on it and then put it in Magnus' entry

"Oh Alexader don't stop" 

At that moment Alec slap Magnus on the butt without hesitation 

"What's my name"

"Sorry daddy" 

"Now you want daddy to put an another in"

Magnus nodded his head, and that want Alec did once the two fingers were in Alec move them in and out. Magnus moaned and bite his lip letting out gasped whenever Alec slowed down.

"Daddy can you put your dick in now" after letting out a gasp of Alec slowing down again.

"You sure it's big" taking his two fingers out.

"Your funny Alexander" Magnus said letting out a chuckle

"No my name is Daddy," Alec said slapping Magnus on the butt.

"Daddy put it in"

Alec took his cock in hand and eased his dick into Magnus. Magnus moaned deeply feeling the tip of Alec's dick enter him

"More daddy more"

"Patience young warlock" 

"I'm older than you great great great great great grandfater.I'm far from being young" 

"Is that back talk"

"No daddy"

Alec pushes his dick into Magnus so fast it knocked the air out his lunges.

"Yes daddy"

 Alec moved in and out then he stopped

"You know daddy has to punish for yesterday right"

"what do I have to do Daddy" 

"Suck daddy off"

Magnus pulled out from Alec and turn around he grabbed his dick and stroked it. He put it in his mouth and bobbed his head up and down a few times. Slowly alec cum can right into Magnus's mouth. 

"That was good daddy"

"Ok I have to go take a shower and go back to bed and I'll see you tonight"

Ales kissed him one last time before walking into the bathroom. Magnus grabbed his boxers and put them back on and went back to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> will be adding a chapter every Monday and Friday not counting the 12/21/18


End file.
